questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero
The Hero is the preferred occupation and the title often used for the player character of Quest for Glory series. In the games, the player can choose any name for character. In the original game if no name is chosen it defaults to "Unknown Hero", and simply "Hero" in QFG5 (all other games require input of a name). His identity is given as Devon Aidendale in Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide. Background Hero is the title for which all adventurers strive. A hero must be trust- worthy, loyal, helpful, friendly, courteous, kind, obedient, cheerful, thrifty, brave, clean, and reverent. Be he (or she) fighter or wizard thief or man (or woman) about town; he (or she) is the desire of all women and the envy of all men (or perhaps the other way around). To become a Hero, one must first become an adventurer. Adventurers are most often Fighters, Magic Users, and Thieves. A few become Paladins. To be a Hero is, of course, one of the preferred occupations for Fighters of all times and climes. Receiving the adulation of a grateful peasantry (and often as not a few members of the fairer - which is to say, preferred - sex) can do wonders for your ego. The more substantial rewards from those of means can also be very useful when it comes time to advance one' s education and career with the marvelous Famous Adventurers' Correspondence School supplementary materials. Titles/Nicknames Through the course of the game series the hero is given many proper titles by various characters or from interpretration (or misinterpretation) of prophecies. Note: Some of these titles may appear in more than one category. Heroic Titles These are the titles designating the Hero's heroic nature. *Hero-to-beDryad (QFG1EGA) *Hero *Unknown HeroQFG1 *Hero from the EastQFG1 (from a prophecy) *Hero of SpielburgQFG2 *Real HeroQFG1EGA *Hero of the Realm of SpielburgQFG1VGA *Hero of the Realm *Hero of the Land of SpielburgQFG1EGA *Hero of TarnaQFG3 *Hero of Shapeir *Hero of the North/Hero from the North *Hero of the Northland/Hero from the NorthlandQFG2 (from a prophecy) *Hero-friend *Hero of the Kattas *Hero of Two LandsQFG2 (at the end of the credits) *Great Hero *Hero of Mordavia *Hero of Many Lands *Brave and Kind Hero *O Prince among Heroes *Wizard-Hero *Brave One *True HeroQFG4: "We welcome you to the ranks of the few, the proud, the True Heroes." *Champion of SilmariaAwarded for winning Arena championship. Titles of Nobility The titles concerning the Hero's noble ambition or nobility perceived by others. *Prince of Shapeir (awarded upon saving Shapeir) *King of Silmaria (awarded upon saving Silmaria if the Hero accepts)QFGV *Ruler of Silmaria *O Prince among Heroes *O Prince *Prince Titles of Friendship Titles concerning the Hero's friendship to various people including Katta and gypsies. *Katta-FriendQFGV *Friend of the Katta *Hero-friend *O Friend of My People *Gypsy Friend EOF Titles *Brother Scorpion (title for "killing" Walid during the EOF initiation) *Brother Saurus (title for sparing Walid during the EOF initiation) Genie titles *MasterGenie (QFG2), Kalb (QFG3) *0 MasterKalb (QFG3) *Master of the Ring *Lord of the Ring Class Titles Titles bestowed onto the hero based on class (note some of these may be shared across Hybrid characters). *Fighter *WarriorLiontaur guard (QFG3): "May the wind blow at your face, Warrior, and the hunting be good." *Simbani Warrior *Magic User *MagicianDryad (QFG1) *Want-to-Be Wizard *Wizard Initiate *Wizard *Wizard-Hero *O WizardKreesha (QFG3) *Paladin *Magician *Thief *Master ThiefLorre Petrovich (QFG4): "New Thieves will swarm here to be taught by such Master Thieves as ourselves." *Chief ThiefQFGV *Honest ThiefQFGV *Jackal"QFG2: ...Jackal among the goats... (a nickname/title for thieves in general) Deed Titles Titles referring to specific deeds. *Defeater of Elementals/Defeater of the Elementals *Hand of DestinyErana's Staff (QFG4): "Hand of Destiny, you are triumphant. She who would use me for her own glory is defeated." *He Who Waits BehindQFG2 (a misinterpretation by Ad Avis). *Doer *Changer of Worlds *Fate Maker *Releaser of Darkness *Doom of Tarna *Opener of the World Gates *Opener of the Way *Bringer of Spear Outsider titles *TravelerQFG2: Welcome, Traveler from afar... *WandererQFGV: "Welcome, Wanderer from afar" *Wanderer from AfarShema (QFG1VGA)Allow me to serve you, Wanderer from Afar" *Foreigner *Stranger from the North Nick names *HandsomeAlways happy to be of service, Handsome. *Curly Locks *Golden Hair *Goody-two-shoesBonehead (QFG4): "...wind up with the Goody-two-shoes blues." *Red Hot LoverBonehead (QFG4): "Return of the Red Hot Lovers, eh?" *Oh-Soon-To-Be-Supper(QFG1VGA) *Mr. Tender-MorselBaba Yaga (QFG4) *Hero LoutBaba Yaga (QFG4) *Lover BoyElyssa *BlondieHarami (QFG3) *Oh-Hider-In-HaremsBudar (QFG5) Other *Infidel of ShapeirBy order of Khaveen, Infidel of Shapeir, you may not pass through these gates unless I see your visa. " *O Finder of Lost ThingsQFG5 Gallery File:Devon.png|Hero of Spielburg]] Behind the scenes *The character is given the name Devon Aidendale in game novelizations found in the Quest for Glory: The Authorized Strategy Guide. For the sake of the omnipedia this is considered official. However, references to "Hero", and "Unknown Hero" are primarily used for the name/title of the character (to respect the intent of the series). *If no name is given for the hero in the first game (original version), he will be known as the Unknown Hero. In the vga game the character will simply lack a name (though he will have option of answering "Unknown Hero" to the Gargoyle). The player is required to create a name if character from the remake is transferred into the second (or later game). *In Quest for Glory V, the default name is Hero. *In sample character stats screens shown in the Quest for Glory Anthology manual, the hero is given the name Jester for the first two games, Joker in QFG3, and Wednesday in GFG4 section. *In the stat screen shown in the manual for HQ/QF1 he is given then name Brutus. *In the stat screen shown in the QFG2 manual he is given the name Gonad the Barbarian. *In the stat screen shown in the QFGIV manual he is given the name Dingleberry. *It is possible for the Hero to marry up to three women in a single game. A Paladin or Mage may marry Erana, Elsa, and Nawar. A mage or fighter can marry Katrina, Elsa and Nawar. Katrina is particularly picky and must be courted before anyone else (she will not marry anyone with thief skills). *Thieves are limited to only marrying Elsa and Newar in a single game. *The ending will acknowledge whoever you married first (though you will have the deeds for any additional marriages). *Interestingly, the HERO: The Journal of General Job Adjusting issue in QFG4 confirms that the Hero of the QFG series is a Magic User, or at least a hybrid character. *Strangely, Budar confirms that the Hero hid in the Harems, no matter what class the hero might be (this a reference to the Thief events in QFG2). She also remembers the hero, although the Hero only meets her during the Thief path. Hero (unofficial) The hero appears in fan games, see Hero (unofficial). References Category:Careers Category:Titles Category:Characters